Solve for $x$ : $8x - 8 = 6x + 7$
Explanation: Subtract $6x$ from both sides: $(8x - 8) - 6x = (6x + 7) - 6x$ $2x - 8 = 7$ Add $8$ to both sides: $(2x - 8) + 8 = 7 + 8$ $2x = 15$ Divide both sides by $2$ $\frac{2x}{2} = \frac{15}{2}$ Simplify. $x = \dfrac{15}{2}$